


Nur für dich...?

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein wenig das Oberschuljahr aus Mayuzumis Sicht während der Serie, allerdings ein wenig verändert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur für dich...?

Ruhig lehnte er gegen das Gelände auf dem Dach der Schule und sah auf den Schulhof herunter. Wie jeden Morgen, seit vor zwei Wochen das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte. Wie jeden Morgen beobachtete er das Ankommen eines Erstklässlers der Rakuzan Oberschule. Eigentlich hatte er sich nie für die anderen Schüler interessiert. Nie. In den ersten beiden Jahren waren ihm alle anderen egal gewesen. Er hatte sich zwischen den Stunden immer auf das Dach verzogen und in einem seiner Bücher gelesen, aber seit er vor zwei Wochen ihn gesehen hatte, war er von ihm fasziniert.  
Er folgte ihm mit seinem Blick, bis er das Schulgebäude schließlich betreten hatte und er somit außerhalb seiner Sichtweise war. Er wusste, wer derjenige war. Natürlich, schließlich kannte jeder das berühmte Basketballteam der Teikō Mittelschule. Zumindest, wenn man sich in irgendeinerweise mit dem Sport beschäftigt hatte. Er hätte in dem letzten Jahr nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass der Kapitän der Generation der Wunder auf die Rakuzan wechseln würde. Dennoch, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war er fasziniert von ihm gewesen. Von dessen ganzer Erscheinung. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, wieso Akashi Seijūrō schon so früh zum Teamkapitän der Generation der Wunder geworden war und wieso er sogar schon ziemlich schnell zum Teamkapitän des Rakuzan Basketballteams geworden war. Eigentlich hatte er seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres aufgehört, sich für das Team zu interessieren, um sich mehr darauf zu konzentrieren, sein letztes Jahr an der Oberschule abzuschließen. Akashi war der einzige Grund, wieso er dennoch ab und an darüber nachdachte.  
Seine Gedanken verdrängend griff er nach seiner Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Klasse, um erst einmal den Tag rumzukriegen. Wie auch sonst interessierte er sich nicht weiter für alle anderen. Der einzige, für den er sich interessierte, war Akashi. Dennoch wusste er, dass er sowieso nicht dazu kam, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er würde nur noch dieses eine Jahr auf der Oberschule sein, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Außerdem würde ihn sowieso niemand wahrnehmen. So wie immer. Das war bei Akashi doch eh das gleiche. Er würde ihn, genau wie jeder andere, nicht wahrnehmen und vermutlich nicht einmal realisieren, dass sie auf der gleichen Schule waren, selbst wenn er direkt neben ihm stand. Selbst, wenn er noch in dem Basketballteam wäre, es würde nichts ändern.  
Die Pausen zwischen dem Unterricht verbrachte er, wie jeden Tag, auf dem Dach der Schule damit, in seinem Buch zu lesen und auch nach der letzten Stunde ließ er sich wieder auf dem Schuldach nieder, um in seinem Buch zu lesen. Das Clubtraining dauerte immer ungefähr eine Stunde. Bis dahin blieb er auf dem Schuldach, um danach erneut Akashi beobachten zu können, wenn dieser das Schulgelände verließ. Wie jeden Tag in diesen zwei Wochen.  
Als das Clubtraining vorbei war, lehnte er sich gegen das Geländer und sah auf den Schulhof runter, wartete auf den Teamkapitän des Basketballteams, bis dieser, wie jeden Tag, als Letzter nach draußen kam, um das Schulgelände zu verlassen.  
Seine Tasche hatte er neben sich stehen, während er das Buch, in dem er las, in einer Hand hielt und so halb hinein sah, ohne wirklich zu lesen. Seine Augen lagen eher auf dem Schulhof.  
„Du bist noch so spät hier, Mayuzumi-sempai?“, hörte er eine ruhige Stimme und wandte sich überrascht um. Es kam nie vor, dass jemand auf das Schuldach kam. Schon gar nicht um diese Zeit. Außerdem wurde er nie hier bemerkt. Überhaupt wurde er nie bemerkt.  
Seine Augen richteten sich auf den Neuling der Rakuzan Oberschule. Sein Blick war emotionslos, während er Akashi musterte: „Warum bist du hier, Akashi?“  
„Bist du häufiger hier, Mayuzumi-sempai?“, fragte er ruhig nach und seine unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen lagen auf dem Älteren.  
„Hm“, machte Mayuzumi und klappte nebenbei sein Buch zu, zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie kam es, dass Akashi ihn bemerkte?  
„Du hast doch auch Basketball gespielt, oder, _Chihiro_?“, fragte Akashi nach und trat neben den anderen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer des Daches.  
Überrascht hob Mayuzumi eine Augenbraue an, dass der Jüngere ihn plötzlich mit dem Vornamen ansprach. „Hatte, ja“, antwortete er mit monotoner Stimme.  
„Ich habe eine Frage an dich ...“, fing Akashi an und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, bevor er Mayuzumi wieder anblickte, geradewegs in diese grauen, emotionslosen Augen sehend, „was wäre, wenn du der Phantomspieler von Rakuzan werden würdest?“  
Nachdenklich hob Mayuzumi eine Augenbraue, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und schließlich mit einem Arm nach seiner Schultasche griff, um sie sich über die Schulter zu werfen, das Buch, was er noch in der Hand hielt, ließ er nebenbei darin verschwinden: „Ich habe keinerlei Interesse.“ Warum sollte er Rakuzans Phantomspieler sein? Natürlich kannte er die Gerüchte um den sechsten Spieler der Generation der Wunder, aber das passte absolut nicht zu ihm. Außerdem wollte er dieses dritte Schuljahr kein Basketball mehr spielen.  
Sein Blick wanderte erneut zu Akashi und er blickte in diese unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen. Eins rot, das andere goldbraun und irgendwie fühlte er sich von dem Jüngeren fasziniert. Sollte er seinen eigenen Plan für Akashi ändern? Noch dieses eine Jahr spielen, um in seiner Nähe zu sein? Wenigstens ein wenig Akashi nahe sein zu können?  
„Ich denke, du hast ein größeres Potential als der Phantomspieler des Teikō-Basketballteams“, sagte Akashi ruhig schmunzelnd, „ich wäre froh, wenn du uns unterstützen könntest.“  
Überrascht blinzelnd sah Mayuzumi ihn zurück an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Na schön.“ Es war ihm eigentlich egal, um was es ging oder für was sie kämpften, aber es war die Möglichkeit, in Akashis Nähe zu sein. Er würde es für ihn tun, weil er von dem Teamkapitän der Generation der Wunder fasziniert war.

–

Als er am nächsten Tag beim Training erschien, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er von niemandem bemerkt wurde, bis Akashi ihn zu sich rief. Zu sich und den neuen Stammspielern des Rakuzan Basketballteams. Bestehend aus drei der ungekröhnten Könige. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah einfach nur Akashi an. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht sonderlich, wer zu dem Team gehörte. Er würde das hier sowieso nur wegen ihrem Teamkapitän tun. Er spielte nur wegen Akashi, weil dieser ihn gefragt hatte.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen recht normal, außer das er sich nun wieder regelmäßig beim Basketballtraining blicken ließ. Meistens lehnte er nach dem Training auch noch gegen die Außenwand der Sporthalle. Einerseits war es mehr seine Gewohnheit, dass er als einer der Letzten das Schulgelände verließ, andererseits aber auch, weil er angefangen hatte, einen Teil des Heimweges mit Akashi zu laufen.  
Es ging jetzt schon knapp drei Wochen so, dass sie zusammen den Heimweg antraten. Wie jeden späten Nachmittag ging er nun schweigend neben dem Teamkapitän des Rakuzan Basketballteams her. Selbst wenn er glücklich damit war, mit ihm einfach so jeden Tag nach Hause zu gehen, irgendwie fragte er sich, ob es Akashi eigentlich störte.  
„Hm, Akashi?“, fing Mayuzumi schließlich an, ihn vorsichtig von der Seite ansehend.  
„Was ist, Chihiro?“, entgegnete Akashi ruhig, während sie weiterliefen.  
Dennoch blieb er still, bis sie zu der Kreuzung kamen, wo sich ihre Wege trennten. Schließlich seufzte Mayuzumi kurz: „Wenn es dich stört, dann müssen wir nicht -“ Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, spürte er, wie Akashi seine Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss. Seine unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen waren geschlossen und nur langsam erwiderte Mayuzumi den Kuss, während er ebenfalls seine Augen schloss. Seine Gedanken darüber blendete er erst einmal aus.  
Erst als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, blickte Mayuzumi seinen Teamkapitän an, ohne allerdings wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Überhaupt fühlte er sich gerade komisch, während er nicht so sicher war, was es jetzt bedeutete.  
„... Wir sehen uns Morgen, Chihiro“, sprach Akashi ihn ruhig an, während er schmunzelte.  
„Hm“, nickte Mayuzumi, bevor sie ihre Wege trennten und er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Hatte er vielleicht doch mehr Chancen bei dem Rakuzan-Kapitän?

Die nächsten Tage verlief es nicht anders. Sie gingen gemeinsam nach Hause und erneut verabschiedete sich Akashi von dem Rakuzan-Phantomspieler mit einem Kuss. Es ging etwa zwei Wochen so, bis sich Mayuzumi an einem Freitag, kurz bevor sie zu einem Trainingscamp aufbrechen sollten, dazu durchrang, Akashi zu einem Treffen anzusprechen.  
„Akashi?“, fing er ruhig an, während sie wie jeden Tag auf ihrem Heimweg waren, „hast du Lust dich Morgen mit mir zu treffen?“  
Ein wenig überrumpelt drehte sich Akashi um, nickte allerdings: „Ich würde gerne mit dir was unternehmen. Treffen wir uns Morgen Mittag?“  
„Okay“, sagte Mayuzumi nickend.  
Schmunzelnd sah Akashi ihn an: „Ich komme zu dir und hole dich ab, Chihiro.“ Damit drückte er dem anderen einen kurzen Kuss zum Abschied auf, bevor sich ihre Wege erneut trennten.

–

Der nächste Tag verging angenehm ruhig, während sie einfach zusammen durch die Stadt wanderten. Eigentlich hätte Mayuzumi damit rechnen sollen, dass Akashi ihr Treffen und den Tag durchplant hatte. Genauso hatte er den anderen schließlich kennen gelernt. Er war schließlich perfekt und würde sich die Führungsrolle nicht so einfach abnehmen lassen.  
Dennoch überraschte es ihn, als Akashi ihn zu sich nach Hause begleitete und sie am Abend in Mayuzumis Wohnung saßen. Nachdem sie einen längeren Tag unterwegs gewesen waren. Blinzelnd sah der Rakuzan-Phantomspieler zu ihm in diese unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen, die nun schon eine Weile einfach nur auf ihm lagen. Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen, beugte er sich zu Akashi vor und drückte ihm einen intensiven Kuss auf die Lippen, schob ihn vor sich auf die Polster des Sofas. Das sich der Kapitän des Basketballteams so bereitwillig gegen ihn schob, bestätigte ihn nur. Auch, wenn er sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob es so eine gute Idee war. Langsam löste er den Kuss und blickte in die Augen seines Kapitäns.  
„Mayuzumi-sempai?“, hauchte Akashi ihm entgegen und ein ruhiges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Jüngeren.  
Irritiert sah Mayuzumi ihn an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn: „Ich liebe dich … Akashi“, hauchte er ihm entgegen, als er spürte, wie dieser ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare strich.  
Nachdenklich blickte Akashi ihm in die grauen Augen, während er hörbar aufseufzte. „Ich würde es dir gerne erwidern, aber ...“, murmelte Akashi und ließ seine Hand in den grauen Haaren seines Sempais liegen, „... _ich_ bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich jemals so etwas für dich empfinden könnte.“  
Blinzelnd starrte Mayuzumi ihm entgegen, seufzte ein wenig: „Wieso … hast du das alles gemacht?“  
„Du erinnerst mich an jemanden, auch, wenn ihr euch doch so unterscheidet“, sagte Akashi ruhig lächelnd, ließ seine Hand an der Wange des Älteren liegen, „ich glaube er empfindet durchaus mehr für dich, aber … er würde niemals die Kontrolle abgeben wollen.“  
Nachdenklich starrte Mayuzumi ihn an, schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Wovon sprichst du, Akashi?“  
„Von dieser _perfekten_ Seite in mir“, murmelte Akashi und sah ein wenig zur Seite, „er scheint durchaus mehr für dich zu empfinden, Mayuzumi-sempai. Aber ich … ich liebe Kuroko.“  
„Heißt das in dir existieren zwei … Persönlichkeiten?“, blinzelte Mayuzumi und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, „warum ist er dann jetzt nicht hier?“  
Akashi schmunzelte, nickte ein wenig unsicher: „Weil er Angst hat, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, sollte zwischen _uns_ mehr passieren.“  
Seufzend zuckte Mayuzumi mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen seinen Kapitän, suchte dessen Blickkontakt und versank geradewegs in diesen so unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen: „Was ist mit dir? Wenn du doch Kuroko liebst, warum lässt du das hier zu?“  
Schmunzelnd strich Akashi ihm über die Wange: „Vermutlich habe ich eh keine Chancen mehr bei Kuroko, weil ich ihn verletzt habe. Damals. Wegen _ihm_.“ Er drückte sich ein Stück von dem Sofa ab und zog Mayuzumi zu einem Kuss herunter, sah ihm dabei geradewegs in die grauen Augen, bevor er schließlich weitersprach: „Ich will versuchen, es zu vergessen … versuchen, mit dir glücklich zu werden.“  
Es fühlte sich komisch an, wenn Mayuzumi jetzt hörte, dass er scheinbar nur ein Ersatz war, aber andererseits wusste er auch, dass es sich um Akashi drehte. Es war er, der ihn ausgewählt hatte, selbst, wenn er nur ein Ersatz für diesen Kuroko war. Es war ihm gerade egal, wenn er so allerdings mit Akashi zusammen sein konnte. ' _Ich tue es, weil ich ihn liebe, oder?_ ', ging es ihm nachdenklich durch den Kopf, bevor er seinen Kapitän erneut in einen Kuss zog.

–

Als sie am Montag danach in das Trainingslager fuhren, bemerkte Mayuzumi nichts mehr von dem Akashi, mit dem er den Samstag zusammen verbracht hatte. Er wirkte wieder so _perfekt_ und selbstsicher, als wenn das damals nie zustande gekommen wäre.  
Er war an diesem Abend, in dieser Nacht, so komplett anders gewesen, als sein Kapitän normalerweise war.

Während des Trainingslagers wanderten seine Augen immer mal wieder zu Akashi, beobachteten ihn. Wobei Mayuzumi merkte, wie anders sein Kapitän doch mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Generation der Wunder sprach. Mit ihnen umging. Wie er den Phantomspieler dessen damaligen Teams immer wieder ansah. Vermutlich war er auch der einzige, der es bemerkte. Für alle anderen musste Akashis Blick so eisern sein, wie immer. So selbstsicher und auf ihr gemeinsames Training konzentriert. Nur Mayuzumi spürte in den ersten Tagen der ersten Trainingscamp-Woche, dass Akashi den Phantomspieler der Generation der Wunder immer wieder etwas genauer musterte. Und irgendwie versetzte es ihm einen deutlichen Stich.  
War er doch nicht gut genug für den Kapitän des Rakuzan-Basketballteams? War er wirklich nur ein _Ersatz_ und er wollte eigentlich Kuroko?  
Seine Augen wanderten zu Akashi, als dieser gerade zu ihm blickte und sich dessen Blick in seinen eigenen zu bohren schien.  
„Chihiro“, sprach Akashi ihn etwas überraschend an und ohne, dass er sich wirklich dagegen wehren konnte, bewegte er sich zu ihm herüber.  
Seine Augen waren emotionslos, während er Akashi einfach nur ansah: „Was gibt es, Akashi?“  
„Komm mit“, sprach Akashi aus, während seine Stimme keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. Selbst, wenn es nicht direkt wie ein Befehl klang, Mayuzumi konnte sich ihm dennoch nicht widersetzen, so dass er neben ihm herging.  
Geradewegs auf das Team von Seirin zu. Mayuzumis Augen richteten sich geradewegs auf Kuroko, während sie in normalem Tempo auf ihn zugingen. Erst, als er spürte, wie Akashi nach seiner Hand griff, blickte er mit einem Seitenblick zu seinem Kapitän, aber dieser hatte seine Augen nur weiterhin geradeaus gerichtet. Verwundert ließ Mayuzumi es zu, sah wieder nach vorne zu Kuroko. „Tetsuya.“ Akashis Stimme wirkte ruhig und dennoch fühlte Rakuzans Phantomspieler eine leichte Unruhe in seinem Kapitän. War er wirklich der einzige, der das mitbekam?  
„Akashi-kun“, entgegnete Kuroko monoton zurück und sah zu ihnen herüber, nickte kurz.  
„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du wieder spielst“, sagte Akashi ruhig schmunzelnd, während er in Kurokos Augen sah, „ich freue mich, irgendwann gegen dich zu spielen. Du solltest aber nicht damit rechnen, deswegen eine Chance gegen mich zu haben.“  
„Ich bin hier, um euch zu schlagen“, sagte Kuroko mit eindringlicher Stimme und sein Blick wirkte durchaus entschlossen, während Mayuzumi ihn musterte. Er würde zu gerne wissen, was zwischen der Generation der Wunder und Kuroko vorgefallen war. „ _Wir_ sind bereit dazu, euch zu schlagen.“  
„Ah, ich hoffe doch, dass du uns einen guten Kampf lieferst, wenn wir aufeinander treffen“, sagte Akashi weiterhin entschlossen, „... ach ja, das hier ist Mayuzumi Chihiro. Rakuzans Phantomspieler. Aber glaub nicht, dass ihr euch auf einem Level befindet, Tetsuya. Du weißt, dass ich ein Talent dafür habe, Spieler in dem zu fördern, was sie können.“  
Blinzelnd starrte Mayuzumi zwischen seinem Kapitän und Kuroko hin und her. Nur langsam blieben seine Augen auf Kuroko hängen, als er spürte, wie sich die hellblauen Augen in ihn zu bohren schienen.  
„Ich verstehe ...“, nickte Kuroko knapp und drehte sich zu seinem restlichen Team um, während Mayuzumi ihn einen Moment länger beobachtete, bevor er sich mit Akashi umdrehte und zurück schritt. Was hatte er da in Kurokos Augen gesehen, bevor er Akashi geantwortet hatte?  
„Akashi?“, fragte Mayuzumi nach einer Weile nach, während sie über den Trainingsplatz zu dem Rest des Rakuzan Teams gingen, „warum hast du Kuroko das _so_ gesagt?“  
Das Grinsen, mit dem Akashi ihn nun ansah, ließ Mayuzumi ein wenig zusammenzucken. „Er soll wissen, dass ich nichts mehr für ihn empfinde. Ich liebe dich, Chihiro.“ Während er das sagte, blieb er stehen und zog Mayuzumi zu sich, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, während er sich mit einem Seitenblick davon überzeugte, dass sie noch in Sichtweite des Trainingsplatzes des Seirin Basketballteams waren.  
Ein wenig überrumpelt war er zwar, aber dennoch ließ Mayuzumi es sogleich zu, genoss und erwiderte den Kuss. Er spürte zwar, dass er in einen Konflikt hinein geraten war, in dem er lieber nicht sein wollte, aber gleichzeitig war es doch das, was er wollte. Er liebte Akashi genauso.

–

Eigentlich fühlte es sich für Mayuzumi inzwischen einfach nur perfekt an, jetzt, wo er sich sicher war, dass Akashi seine Gefühle erwiderte. Allerdings war da gleichzeitig immer noch etwas, was ihn schmerzhaft in die Realität zurückholte. Während dem Rest des Trainingslagers, wo er jeden Tag mit ansehen musste, wie sein Kapitän diesem Kuroko immer mal wieder unscheinbare Blicke zuwarf, bemerkte er dies wirklich. Vermutlich merkte Akashi nicht, dass Mayuzumi es bemerkte, schließlich war es für alle anderen scheinbar auch so flüchtig, als wenn es nicht da war. Dennoch es störte den Phantomspieler von Rakuzan erheblich. Erst hatte er gedacht, es würde besser werden, wenn das Trainingscamp vorbei war und sie wieder unter sich waren. Wenn Kuroko zurück in Tokio war und Akashi den anderen nicht mehr sehen konnte, aufgrund der Entfernung.  
Allerdings schien Mayuzumi dabei doch vergessen zu haben, dass Akashis Familie immer noch hauptsächlich in Tokio lebte und sein Kapitän nur aufgrund der Rakuzan Oberschule in Kyoto wohnte. Das dieser seit dem Trainingscamp nun immer mal wieder an den Wochenenden, an denen sie Samstags keinen Unterricht hatten, nach Tokio fuhr, störte Mayuzumi. Er wusste zwar nicht so ganz, wieso, aber es machte ihn irgendwie so ein wenig eifersüchtig, wenn er daran dachte, dass er in dieser Zeit eventuell Kuroko treffen konnte.

Nach dem zweiten, vergangenen Monat, in dem er das vier Mal mit anhören musste, lehnte Mayuzumi schließlich an dem Freitag Abend am Außenbereich der Sporthalle nach dem Training und wartete auf seinen Kapitän, wie jeden frühen Abend. Diesmal hatte er allerdings keinerlei Anstalten gemacht in einem Buch zu lesen, sondern hatte seine Schultasche bereits über die Schulter geschwungen und wartete mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf Akashi.  
Als er endlich die Tür aufgehen hörte und kurz darauf mitbekam, wie der Schlüssel in dem Schloss herumgedreht wurde, um die Halle abzuschließen, wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite: „Du fährst wieder nach Tokio.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, bevor sich Mayuzumi in Bewegung setzte, in Richtung des Bahnhofes von Kyoto, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie ein freies Wochenende hatten.  
„Hm“, machte Akashi und zuckte mit den Schultern, ging einfach nur neben dem Älteren her, ihn kurz von der Seite her musternd, „bezweckst du irgendwas, Chihiro?“  
Mayuzumi sah nicht zu ihm rüber, ging einfach nur weiter, schweigend. Was dazu führte, dass sie sich bis zum Eingang des Bahnhofes anschwiegen. Erst dort angekommen blieb Mayuzumi stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Eingangstür, starrte in die unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen Akashis. „Triffst du dich mit _ihm_?“ Während er das fragte, blieb seine Hand auf dem Griff der Eingangstür liegen.  
„Was meinst du, Chihiro?“, hob Akashi fragend eine Augenbraue, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging auf ihn zu, griff nach dessen Handgelenk und löste Mayuzumis Griff von der Tür, hielt ihn stattdessen fest und zog ihn zu sich, „du weißt, dass ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe. Wir sehen uns Montag.“  
„Ich komme mit dir nach Tokio“, sagte Mayuzumi ernst und umschloss mit seiner anderen Hand Akashis freien Arm, zog ihn näher und drückte ihm einen direkten Kuss auf, bevor er sich nur für wenige Zentimeter von ihm löste.  
„Chihiro“, entgegnete Akashi ernst, blickte dem Rakuzan-Phantomspieler direkt in die Augen, „du bleibst hier.“  
Mayuzumi schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und öffnete schließlich die Tür, schlüpfte in den Bahnhof und in Richtung des Gleises, auf dem der Zug nach Tokio fahren sollte: „Ich lasse mir von dir nicht vorschreiben, was ich tue, wenn es um Kuroko geht.“ Er wusste, dass Akashis Stimme davor klar nach einem Befehl geklungen hatte, aber das hier war etwas, was ihn sehr wohl etwas anging. Er wollte wissen, ob es etwas gab, was ihn in seinem Verdacht bestätigte. Es fühlte sich für ihn einfach alles so falsch an, was Akashis ständige Reisen nach Tokio angingen. Er wollte doch nur Gewissheit. Gewissheit dafür, dass Akashi wirklich nur ihn liebte.  
„... Du bist Tetsuya wirklich sehr ähnlich, Chihiro“, murmelte Akashi nach einer Weile, in der Mayuzumi sich kurz nicht sicher war, ob er einen leichten Anflug von Erstaunen auf dessen Gesicht wahrgenommen hatte. Weil er sich ihm widersetzt hatte? Weil er sich Akashis _Befehl_ widersetzt hatte?

Während der Fahrt starrte Mayuzumi seinen Teamkapitän einfach nur stillschweigend an, während er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und in seinem Buch zu versinken. Es misslang ihm, da er sich gerade einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte. Zu sehr machte er sich über Akashi Gedanken.  
„Du starrst mich an, Chihiro“, murmelte Akashi nach einer Weile und seine Augen bohrten sich geradewegs in den Phantomspieler von Rakuzan.  
„Entschuldige ...“, entgegnete Mayuzumi und sah schnell wieder auf die Zeilen in seinem Buch, versuchte nicht erneut aufzublicken und den anderen anzusehen.  
„... Du hast übrigens recht“, sagte Akashi nach einer Weile der Stille zwischen ihnen, worauf Mayuzumi wieder aufsah und geradewegs den Blick des Rakuzan-Kapitäns traf.  
Blinzelnd legte Mayuzumi sein Buch zur Seite und musterte den anderen: „Was?“  
„Tetsuya“, erwiderte Akashi nur knapp und drehte seinen Kopf ab, sah aus dem Fenster neben sich, „ich kann nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand anderes _ihn_ bekommt.“  
„Akashi ...“, fing Mayuzumi an, seufzte und richtete sich auf, um sich sogleich neben seinem Kapitän nieder zu lassen, seine Hände wanderten zu den Wangen des Jüngeren und er sah ihm geradewegs in die unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen, „... warum? Ich dachte, du hast mit ihm abgeschlossen? Du liebst _mich_?“  
Nur wenige Bruchteile einer Sekunde versteifte sich Akashi, bevor er ernst zurück sah: „Warum hinterfragst du mich, Chihiro?“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Niemand hinterfragt meine Entscheidungen. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss.“  
„Das denkst du, aber was empfindet Kuroko dabei?“, fragte Mayuzumi schließlich, starrte geradewegs in dessen Augen zurück, „ist er glücklich, wenn du dich in sein Leben einmischst?“ Warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken um diesen Kuroko? Immerhin ging es hier genauso um ihn! Er liebte Akashi und er wollte den Jüngeren nicht teilen. Mit niemandem!  
„Chihiro ...“, murmelte Akashi und schüttelte kurz darauf den Kopf, griff nach dem Handgelenk seines Sempais und beugte sich zu ihm vor, um ihm einen eindeutigen Kuss aufzudrücken. Erst als er sich löste, sah er wieder in die grauen, undurchschaubaren Augen. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, was Tetsuya glücklich macht. Du solltest mich nicht hinterfragen.“  
„Ich werde dich wohl besser nicht alleine lassen dieses Wochenende ...“, murmelte Mayuzumi mit ernstem Blick und lehnte sich zurück, nachdem er den anderen losgelassen hatte.  
„Wie du willst … Chihiro“, sagte Akashi und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

–

Der Samstag begann relativ früh und einen Moment war Mayuzumi durchaus irritiert, bis ihm einfiel, dass er mit Akashi am gestrigen Abend in Tokio angekommen war. Er war in dem Tokioer Anwesen seines Kapitäns, wie er sich in Erinnerung rief. Ruhig blickte er neben sich, als er sich langsam den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelte und sah auf die noch ruhig schlafende Gestalt des Jüngeren. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso Akashi so sehr an diesem Kuroko hing und ihm regelrecht nachlief – zumindest kam Mayuzumi es so vor. Er wollte Akashi endlich für sich haben!  
Vorsichtig strich er ihm über die Wange und durch die Haare, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. Danach stand er leise auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins angrenzende Badezimmer, um sich zu waschen und schließlich anzuziehen. Es war zwar noch früh, aber er hatte schon häufiger das Problem gehabt, dass er in fremden Umgebungen anfangs überhaupt nicht lange schlafen konnte. Er brauchte eigentlich immer mindestens ein paar Tage, um sich an eine Umgebung zu gewöhnen, um einen normalen Schlafrythmus zu bekommen.  
Nachdem er fertig angezogen war, trat er zurück in Akashis Zimmer und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe nieder, stützte sich auf der Lehne ab und beobachtete ihn einfach ein wenig. Er wirkte momentan so komplett anders und gar nicht so, wie er immer bei ihrem Training oder sonst in der Schule war. Allerdings hatte Mayuzumi ja auch schon andere Seiten von ihm gesehen. Die Seite innerhalb Akashis, die in Kuroko verliebt war und sich aber nicht durchsetzen konnte, weil sie unter dem Druck zu sehr zusammenbrach. Seufzend schüttelte Mayuzumi den Kopf. Wenn er so weiter darüber nachdachte, kam er noch zu dem Schluss, dass er mit Kuroko reden musste. Dass er ihnen helfen musste. Dabei war es doch genau das, was er nicht wollte. Er wollte, dass Akashi nur ihm gehörte. Dass er ihn liebte und nicht diesen Kuroko.  
„Chihiro?“, hörte er eine leise, verschlafene Stimme und blickte nun auf, sah zu Akashi, der sich gerade aus seiner Bettdecke schälte und ihn ruhig musterte, „du wirkst nachdenklich.“  
„Morgen“, entgegnete Mayuzumi nur abwinkend und versuchte nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, „und? Was hast du geplant?“  
Gähnend streckte sich Akashi und richtete sich aus dem Bett auf, zuckte dann kurz mit den Schultern: „Guten Morgen“, entgegnete er dann nur knapp, erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. In dem Türrahmen stehenbleibend drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um: „Wir treffen uns heute Mittag ...“  
Daraufhin verschwand er im Badezimmer und ließ Mayuzumi mit schiefgelegtem Kopf zurück, welcher schließlich dazu überging, zur Seite aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Er wusste auch ohne, dass Akashi etwas dabei gesagt hatte, dass er sich mit Kuroko traf. Wenn er Glück hatte nicht nur mit Kuroko. Allerdings bezweifelte er es irgendwie. Und irgendwie wollte er es auch gar nicht anders. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass sie sich trafen, dass sich klärte, was zwischen Akashi und Kuroko war.

Während sie den Nachmittag durch die Stadt unterwegs waren, war er keine Sekunde von Akashis Seite gewichen. Er wusste nicht einmal, wieso, aber er wollte einfach nicht riskieren, dass die beiden ehemaligen Teamkameraden alleine waren. Wieso war er nur so eifersüchtig auf Kuroko? Hatte er Angst das sich Akashis andere Seite ebenfalls in Kuroko verliebte oder er irgendwann doch wieder der war, der den anderen Phantomspieler mochte? Seine Augen lagen auf seinem Kapitän, während sie einfach nebeneinander hergingen. War es das, was ihm Sorgen bereitete? Dass er irgendwann wieder alleine war?  
„Chihiro ...“, hörte er nach kurzem Akashis Stimme neben sich und blinzelte etwas irritiert, als ihn dieser Blick aus den unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen traf.  
„Hm?“, machte Mayuzumi ein wenig verträumt vor sich hinsehend, „was …?“  
„Bist du eifersüchtig auf Tetsuya?“, fragte Akashi nach und schmunzelte ein wenig, strich ihm über die Wange, „... ist es das?“  
Überrascht musterte Mayuzumi ihn, sah kurz zur Seite, als er merkte, dass sie alleine waren. Wann war Kuroko denn gegangen? „Warum sollte ich?“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin und sah einfach nur undurchschaubar zur Seite.  
„Komm“, sagte Akashi und griff ihn am Handgelenk, ging die Straße entlang, „... das zwischen Tetsuya und mir … ist beendet.“  
Er erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern sah Akashi einfach nur an, ließ sich von ihm mitziehen. Beendet? Irgendwie konnte er das nicht so ganz glauben. Nicht, nachdem, was er die ganze Zeit zwischen ihnen sah, mitbekam. Irgendetwas war noch zwischen ihnen. Dennoch sagte Mayuzumi nichts dazu. Vermutlich würde Akashi es eh nur widerlegen. Aber dafür hatte er ihn die letzte Zeit viel zu genau beobachtet. Außerdem war da immer noch das Gespräch, was er mit dessen anderem Ich – dem _wahren_ Akashi – hatte. Er wusste, dass dieser noch Gefühle für Kuroko hatte und genau das störte ihn.

–

Irgendwie fühlte es sich die nächsten Tage und Wochen komisch an, als er wieder das Gefühl hatte, dass sich Akashi nun mehr um ihn kümmerte, als an Kuroko zu denken oder zu ihm zu fahren. Einerseits freute Mayuzumi es, dass er Akashis komplette Aufmerksamkeit hatte, aber dennoch war da immer noch dieser Gedanke, dass er genau wusste, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr so sein würde.  
Seufzend lehnte er mal wieder gegen die Mauer der Sporthalle draußen und las ein wenig in seinem Buch, während er auf Akashi wartete.  
„Lass uns gehen, Chihiro ...“, sprach Akashi ihn nach kurzem an, was ihn dazu brachte, aufzusehen und den anderen zu mustern.  
„Hm“, machte er nickend, steckte sein Buch ein und ging neben seinem Kapitän her.  
„... Denkst du immer noch, dass ich was von Tetsuya will?“, fragte Akashi nach einer Weile, in der sie sich auf dem Heimweg angeschwiegen hatten, nach.  
Nachdenklich sah Mayuzumi einfach vor sich, blieb ein wenig in seinen Gedanken darüber hängen. Eigentlich hatte Akashi ihm in den letzten Wochen gezeigt, dass es nicht so war. Aber dennoch war da etwas, was ihn einfach zweifeln ließ.  
„Ich liebe dich, Chihiro“, sagte Akashi schließlich und griff seinen Sempai am Handgelenk, drehte ihn zu sich um und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, lächelte danach verschmitzt, „er existiert nicht mehr. Das mit Tetsuya ist Vergangenheit.“  
Ein wenig länger starrte Mayuzumi zurück, sah dem anderen in die Augen, bevor er sich wegdrehte: „Vielleicht … siehst du das so ...“  
„Ich werde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen, Chihiro“, sagte Akashi ernst zu ihm blickend, „niemals.“ Er hauchte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf, bevor er Mayuzumi losließ und sich von ihm wegbewegte: „Wir sehen uns Morgen.“  
Schweigend sah Mayuzumi ihm nach, seufzte und entgegnete kurz darauf ein „bis Morgen“, bevor er sich selbst auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Konnte er Akashi glauben, dass es so war? Einerseits wollte er genau das glauben, aber andererseits schien etwas in ihm ihn daran zweifeln zu lassen. Das es nicht für immer halten würde.

–

Die Zeit bis zum Winter Cup hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass er Akashi vertrauen konnte. Dass dieser wirklich nur ihn liebte, aber dennoch fühlte er während dem Halbfinale ein ungewohntes Stechen in seiner Brust und er hoffte irgendwie darauf, dass Kurokos Team es nicht ins Finale schaffte. Er hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als wenn es alles verändern würde, wenn sie gegen dessen Team spielen würden. Er wollte nicht, dass Akashi mit ihm konfrontiert wurde. Dennoch schien alles darauf hinaus zu laufen. Als wenn es genau zu diesem Zusammentreffen im Finale kommen sollte.

Den Abend vor dem abschließenden Finale ließen sie ruhiger ausklingen, während er einfach nur seinem Teamkapitän in die Augen blickte. Nur ein kleines Stück von diesem entfernt, während sie in seiner Wohnung auf dem Sofa saßen.  
„Chihiro?“, schaute Akashi ihn an und legte nur langsam den Kopf schief, musterte Mayuzumi nachdenklich.  
„... Ich liebe dich, Seijūrō ...“, flüsterte Mayuzumi ihm entgegen und drückte sich gegen Akashi, legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen, während er seine Augen schloss.  
Nur kurz war Akashi überrascht, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte, ebenfalls seine Augen schließend und Mayuzumi durch die Haare streichend. Erst als sich dieser ein Stück entfernte, lächelte er seinen Sempai schließlich an: „Ich liebe dich auch, Chihiro.“  
„Dieses Finale wird nichts daran ändern … oder?“, hauchte Mayuzumi ihm leise entgegen und blickte Akashi einfach nur in die Augen.  
„Warum sollte es etwas daran ändern?“, fragte Akashi nach, ebenfalls nur flüsternd.  
„Hm ...“, machte Mayuzumi nachdenklich und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, antwortete aber nichts auf diese Frage, sondern sah einfach nur auf einen unbestimmten Punkt. Warum sollte sich schon etwas ändern? Es war nur ein ganz normales Spiel. Klar ging es um den Titel beim Winter Cup, aber um nichts anderes, selbst, wenn sie gegen Kurokos Team spielten. Wenn sie gegen denjenigen spielten, in den Akashi einmal verliebt gewesen war. Das würde nichts an der jetzigen Situation ändern.  
„Alles wird gut werden, Chihiro“, sagte Akashi schließlich und strich ihm über die Wange.  
Vermutlich hatte er recht. Er sollte mehr Vertrauen in Akashi haben, dass alles so blieb, wie es jetzt war. Warum machte er sich überhaupt Sorgen?

–

Er hatte während dem Spiel alles über sich ergehen lassen. Er hatte alles dafür getan, dass sie gewinnen konnten, selbst, wenn das beinhaltete, dass er Akashi nur damit half, die anderen von Seirin als _Köder_ abzulenken. Er hatte es getan. Für Akashi. Und dennoch fühlte er sich jetzt, als würde ihm jemand ein Messer in die Brust rammen, als er in Akashis Augen sah. Wie dieser ihn ansah. Warum? Das war nicht mehr _der_ Akashi, der er vorher, während des ganzen Spiels bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war. Und genau das verletzte Mayuzumi gerade. Wie kam es dazu, dass er plötzlich wieder … _so_ … war? Was hieß das jetzt für sie?  
Er trat mit den anderen zurück auf das Spielfeld, aber dennoch fühlte er sich gerade, als wenn alles um ihn herum zusammen fiel. Warum war das passiert? Sein Blick wanderte zu Kuroko und seine Augen verengten sich für einen kurzen Moment. Nur wenige Sekunden, so dass es vermutlich niemandem aufgefallen war. Was hatte Seirins Phantomspieler gemacht?! Er würde nicht zulassen, dass es sich änderte. Akashi gehörte ihm und er würde ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Er hatte es ihm doch gesagt, dass sich nichts ändern würde.

Der Rest des Spiels ging mehr einfach an ihm vorbei, ohne das er es wirklich wahrnahm, obwohl er dennoch nicht nachließ normal zu spielen. Dennoch fühlte es sich so an, als wenn er sich mit jeder Sekunde, die sie sich der Schlusssirene näherten, von Akashi entfernte. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Kapitän, als das Spiel beendet war, wie er Kuroko entgegen trat und er fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht. Wie konnte er glauben, dass er gegen ihn eine Chance hatte? Akashi hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass er Kuroko immer noch liebte, also wieso hatte er daran geglaubt?  
Er blieb bei dem Rest seines Teams stehen und beobachtete Akashi einfach nur, ohne zu verstehen, was die beiden redeten. Er nahm gerade sowieso kein einziges Geräusch aus der Halle wahr. Als wenn er von einer erdrückenden Stille umschlossen war, die alle anderen Geräusche und Stimmen abwehrte. Ohne es wirklich mitzukriegen, bewegte er sich auf Akashi zu, bemerkte es erst, als er bei ihm angekommen war und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass uns gehen, Seijūrō ...“, flüsterte er ihm entgegen, dabei seine Augen auf Kuroko richtend. Er wusste, dass er zwar leise, aber nicht zu leise für diesen gesprochen hatte.  
„Mayuzumi“, fing Kuroko an und blickte ihn mit durchdringenden, aber dennoch ausdruckslosen, Augen an.  
„Was willst du, Kuroko?“, sprach er ihn ruhig an, seine Hand nicht von Akashis Schulter nehmend, „... nur damit du es weißt …“  
„... Lass uns das hier später klären. Eine Stunde nach der Siegerehrung vor der Sporthalle“, flüsterte Kuroko ihm zu und drehte sich dann zu seinem Team um.  
„Mayuzumi-sempai?“, schaute Akashi fragend zu ihm und legte den Kopf schief, bevor er schmunzelte und den Phantomspieler von Rakuzan an der Hand griff und zurück zu ihrem Team zog, „bist du eifersüchtig auf Kuroko?“  
„... Du gehörst mir, Seijūrō ...“, murmelte Mayuzumi, ohne ihn anzusehen, leise zurück, bevor sie bei dem Rest ihres Teams ankamen.  
Seufzend schüttelte Akashi den Kopf, schmunzelte dann aber: „Wir sollten das später mit Kuroko zusammen besprechen. Du weißt, dass _ich_ ihn liebe.“  
Natürlich wusste er das und es störte ihn, aber er sagte nichts mehr darauf, sondern sah wieder zurück in Kurokos Richtung. Was würde das denn bringen, wenn sie nachher zusammen darüber sprachen? Was würde das ändern?

Es war nicht so, dass er sich irgendwas erhoffte, als er mit Akashi außerhalb der Sporthalle wartete, ein Stück neben dem Eingang. Der Rest ihres Teams war bereits zu ihrer Unterkunft gegangen, von wo aus sie am nächsten Tag zurück nach Kyoto fahren würden. Abwartend lag Mayuzumis Blick auf dem Eingang, beobachtete, wie die anderen des Teams von Seirin heraustraten, bevor er Kuroko hinter ihnen erblickte. Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig, als er sah, wie sich Kuroko auf sie zu bewegte. Ob er den anderen etwas gesagt hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Vermutlich aber schon, so wie er den anderen kennen gelernt hatte.  
Ein wenig aus Reflex griff Mayuzumi nach der Hand seines Kapitäns und blickte starr und ohne jegliche Regung zu Kuroko herüber, als dieser auf sie zutrat. „Was willst du noch, Kuroko?“, fing er an, ließ seinen Blick nicht von dem anderen gleiten.  
„Wir sollten zu einer Lösung kommen, Mayuzumi-kun“, sagte Kuroko ernst und sah zwischen ihm und Akashi hin und her.  
„Mayuzumi ...“, fing Akashi an und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, „... du weißt genau, dass ich mich nicht dazu zwingen kann, dich zu lieben.“  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Mayuzumi und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm, „... aber _er_ liebt mich, oder?“  
„... und wenn wir … uns einigen?“, fing Kuroko ruhig an und blickte nun eher zu Mayuzumi, als zu Akashi, „ich liebe Akashi-kun, allerdings … ich verstehe auch, wie du dich fühlst.“  
„Warum?“, entgegnete Mayuzumi und musterte den anderen Phantomspieler ernst.  
„Ich war auch eifersüchtig, als _er_ dich geküsst hat“, murmelte Kuroko und sah ein wenig verlegen zur Seite, bevor er wieder einen Schritt vor ging und sich Mayuzumi entgegen beugte, ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, „ich glaube … ich will weder dich, noch Akashi-kun verlieren.“  
„... Kuroko?“, kam es überrascht von Mayuzumi und Akashi, die ihn einen Moment ansahen.  
„Ist das dein Ernst, Kuroko?“, sprach Akashi schließlich weiter, ihn ansehend.  
„Hmhm“, machte Kuroko ein wenig rot auf den Wangen, „wenn ihr … nichts dagegen habt?“  
Einen Moment sah Mayuzumi ihn an, bevor er schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte und mit seiner freien Hand nach Kuroko griff und ihm einen kurzen Kuss zurück aufdrückte, bevor er ihn lächelnd ansah: „Ich denke … damit kann ich leben, Kuroko.“  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst mal von hier verschwinden?“, sah Akashi zwischen den beiden grinsend hin und her, bevor er sich erst zu Mayuzumi und dann zu Kuroko vorbeugte, um beiden einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.  
„Gute Idee“, sagte Kuroko ruhig schmunzelnd, „immerhin ist das erstmal die letzte Zeit, die wir haben, bevor ihr zurück nach Kyoto müsst.“  
„Noch haben wir den rest des Abends und die kommende Nacht vor uns“, sagte Akashi schmunzelnd, „und zur Not fahren wir etwas später zurück nach Kyoto. Morgen haben wir ja noch frei.“  
„Klingt nach einer guten Idee“, sagte Mayuzumi ruhig zu ihm sehend, während sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zu Akashis Anwesen in Tokio machten. Vermutlich würde das für sie noch eine lange Nacht werden.


End file.
